Sexy Reverse Harem no Teme
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Naruto yakin Oiroke no Jutsu miliknya selalu berhasil membuat semua lelaki mengucurkan darah, lalu bagaimana jika ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke ? SN/Shounen-ai


**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance,Humor**

 **Story of Izca RizcassieYJ**

 **Warning :semi-Canon, Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

 **OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

 **Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk menghibur semata bukan untuk di komersilkan**

 **DLDR**

 **©Sexy Reverse Harem no Teme©**

 **Douzo ^^**

Siang yang terik di desa Konoha tidak menyurutkan semangat pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki untuk mengganggu sang rival yang telah kembali setelah perang dunia shinobi, terlihat Naruto sedang mengerutkan dahinya berpikir keras memikirkan sesuatu yang sekian lama mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ne… Teme, ayo kita bertarung! bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku merindukan saat dulu"

"Hn"

"Yeiyyy… sankyuu Teme, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dengan jurus ini !"

Ucapan Naruto membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit, namun sayangnya Naruto tidak melihatnya. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan jurus yang akan di gunakan oleh pemuda uhukmanisuhuk di depannya.

"Cepatlah Dobe… jangan membuang waktu"

"Huh… baiklah Teme. Akan aku pastikan kau pasti kalah !"

" _Oiroke no Jutsu_ !"

' _ **BOFF'**_

Sosok pemuda manis berubah seketika menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan lekukan yang membuat semua pemuda nosebleed, tetapi Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya dan tidak sedikitpun darah keluar dari hidungnya. Melihat itu Naruto langsung kembali ke wujud sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan lebih baik darimu Dobe…"

"Dasar Teme… selalu sombong. Buktikan kalau memang bisa !"

"Hn… _Oiroke no Jutsu_ "

Asap mengepul tapi tunggu…

' _ **DOENG(?)'**_

Tampaklah seorang pemuda tanpa busana memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh kekarnya dan otot yang sempurna, membuat Naruto menganga dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya. Ia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke memperhatikannya sambil menyeringai penuh arti, setelah merasa wajahnya tidak memerah lagi ia kembali menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hm… Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme ?!"

"Hn… apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, membuka baju Dobe…. karena itu lebih seksi dan tidak membutuhkan chakra seperti _Oiroke no Jutsu_ ataupun jurus anehmu itu yang sudah pasti membuang chakramu"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya dan hanya membalas dengan tertawa canggung melihat kenarsisan Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan sikap Uchiha terlebih lagi itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pertama kali keluar dari pemuda Uchiha itu apalagi di ucapkan dengan seringaian khasnya yang menyebalkan.

"Bereaksi jika itu denganku!"

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang merupakan rekan mereka dulu di tim tujuh, mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya meminta penjelasan atau lebih tepatnya hanya pemuda manis berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan terpaksa harus di beri penjelasan.

"Eumm… Maksudku, Sasuke-kun, kenapa ia tidak nosebleed ketika Naruto melakukannya karena Sasuke-kun hanya menyukaiku"

Dengan senyum malu-malu gadis itu menatap Sasuke, ia menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang terlihat memikirkan pernyataan Sakura serta jawaban dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Tch… Kami-sama pernyataanmu itu sungguh menjengkelkan Sakura"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat dua manusia di depannya menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda, jika Sakura menganggap Sasuke hanya malu mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya namun berbeda dengan pemikiran Naruto ia menganggukan kepalanya seakan tahu maksud Sasuke sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari jika ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikan tingkah lucunya dan tersenyum sangat tipis, sayangnya sosok yang di perhatikan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai sosok bermata saphier itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah… aku tahu kenapa ! alasannya sama dengan _Oiroke no Jutsu_ yang Teme lakukan tadi, karena bukan perempuan !"

"Hah ? yang benar saja BakaNaru. Mana mungkin alasannya seperti itu, iyakan Sasuke-kun ?"

Sejenak hening tidak ada suara setelah ucapan Naruto, Sakura hampir menjerit senang karena dugaan Naruto salah dan Naruto sendiri entah mengapa merasa kecewa dengan tanggapan Sasuke yang terdiam. Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke berharap jawaban Naruto sepenuhnya salah, tapi sepertinya tindakannya melihat ke arah Sasuke salah.

"Hn.. Dobe"

' _ **SLAP'**_

"Eeh….."

Naruto tersenyum malu dengan semburat kemerahan di wajah manisnya, sementara itu sosok gadis satu-satunya di situ hanya membuka tutup mulutnya mirip ikan koi. Sepertinya gadis itu baik – baik sa

' _ **KRETEK'**_

Ah ternyata adegan nista pemuda pujaan hatinya memukul pantat sahabat pirang di depannya membuat gadis itu pundung seketika.(*poorSakura

 **~OMAKE~**

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal menuju mansion Uchiha meninggalkan Sakura yang masih pundung melihat adegan nista yang ia lakukan, Kini Sasuke telah sampai di mansion Uchiha dan dengan perlahan menurunkan pemuda manis di gendongannya yang masih memerah dengan tindakan tidak terduga dari rivalnya, karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya dengan Sasuke meskipun harus menahan rasa malunya.

"Nee… Teme apa maksudmu memukul pantatku hah ? dasar HENTAI !"

"Dobe…"

"Kau menyebalkan Teme…"

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal di sertai bibir yang mengerucut imut tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan serta senyuman mesumnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ah… Dobe. Kau mau menggodaku,hn ?"

"Hah ?"

"Kemari Dobe… aku akan memakanmu"

"Ap-…. Kyaaaa"

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara suara ambigu sepanjang malam di mansion Uchiha, membuat para warga yang lewat bergidik ngeri mengira suara hantu padahal hanya suara yang berasal dari dua pemuda yang tidak bisa menahan gejolak hormon mereka.(*yare-yare

"Aishiteru Dobe…"

"Aishiteru yo Teme…."

"Hn… sepertinya kau masih kuat"

"Tentu saja Teme !"

"Hn…. Baiklah ronde kesepuluh mungkin bukan masalah"

"Hah ? Tu-tunggu 'Suke…"

 **OWARI**

End dengan gajenya… nyahahaha

Terinspirasi sama salah satu meme yang aku temuin, gomen kalo humornya gagal dan gak lucu…

Semoga bisa nghibur minna-san…

 **RnR,please ?^^**


End file.
